Porque tu eres mas duro que un puto mosquetero
by nala guerrero
Summary: Nunca os preguntasteis que se os pasaría por la mente segundos antes de morir, mientras ves como tu vida desaparece ante tus ojos sin poder evitarlo. Yo si ¿y tu?


**N/A: **¡Feliz Año Nuevo! ¿Qué tal las fiestas? ¿Estresantes?...las mías un poquito (aunque mas que estresantes han sido un poco pesimistas) aun así e sacado fuerzas de donde no las tenia y he decidido que es hora de espabilar y escribir algo, no se para desahogarme y encontrar el norte de nuevo. Este One Shot ha nacido de ahí. No se realmente como quedara y mucho menos si tendrá realmente sentido. Aun así espero que a alguien le sirva aunque sea para poder despotricar en mi contra a gusto (jeje espero que no) En fin eso es todo, aquí os dejo mi delirio Navideño.

**Porque tu Eres mas duro que una puto mosquetero**

Alguien dijo una vez, que ante la perspectiva de la muerte el ser humano reacciona de forma defensiva, se protege, huye, se refugia en si mismo y revive los momentos mas importantes de su vida.

Ve, como algunos lo califican, pasar su vida ante sus ojos.

Si desean conocer mi opinión ese sabio era imbecil y su refrán, dicho o lo que sea una gilipollez.

Y ahora pensaran: "Este tío se cree el mas duro del mundo y cree que se ríe de la muerte o tal vez tiene la estupida ilusión de que ante esta no sentirá miedo o pavor. Pero en realidad es un gallina"

Se equivocan.

Yo seré muchas cosas pero nunca un cobarde.

A lo largo de mi vida me han llamado de todo.

Fraude, chico problemático, traidor a la sangre, enemigo, paria, capullo, deshonra para la familia, amigo, estupido, astuto, canalla, casanova, confidente, presumido, padrino, Canuto, chucho, Black, Sirius…pero nunca cobarde.

¿El porque?

Fácil, nunca me rendí.

Luche aun cuando no había batalla a la cual acudir. Resistí asta que mi cuerpo no pudo más y aun así, después, proseguí. Me resistí ante lo que a mi me parecía que no era justo y libere mis propias guerras en contra de aquellos que se oponían a lo que yo consideraba una felicidad mas que merecida.

Sin embargo después de todas mis batallas, después de haber reprimido demasiadas lágrimas, la recompensa nunca llego.

Pero yo fiel a mi mismo no me rendí.

¿Por qué hacerlo? ¿Por qué renunciar al único vestigio de esperanza que poseía, a lo único que esos malditos bastardos aun no me habían arrebatado?

Ahora situado ante las puertas del mismo infierno me pregunto.

¿De verdad valió la pena?

¿Fui realmente feliz?

¿Lleve realmente al límite mi vida, la aproveche al máximo?

La respuesta no merece la pena pronunciarla pues es más que evidente.

Si, valió la pena.

Todo.

Cada lagrima contenida, cada sacudida del corazón tras una mala noticia, cada paliza recibida por no ser lo que aquellos que decían ser mi familia esperaban de mi, cada decepción y cada derrota, cada bofetada o insulto tras una desastrosa ruptura, cada roce por mas casto que fuera, cada escapada nocturna cierto día del mes, cada calada de un cigarro, cada trago de wisky consumido junto al fuego, cada abrazo de amigo, cada competición de vuelo, cada plan "Juntemos a James y Lily", cada puto día en aquella miserable cárcel, cada pesadilla con su imagen pendiéndome auxilio, cada suspiro, cada recuerdo de su rostro sin vida, cada sonrisa, cada ladrido, cada uno de los condenados días de mi miserable vida habían valido la pena…y todo gracias a que no me rendí. Seguí adelante aunque no hubiese camino, perseguí la luz en la oscuridad absoluta.

Y por ello, ahora ante el propio Lucifer, en mi juicio final, me siento feliz.

Liberado al fin.

Por que seré muchas cosas, nunca fui perfecto, pero hubo algo que nunca seré: Un cobarde.

Porque como decía mi hermano, aquel que realmente se mereció el titulo de tal, un merodeador nunca se rendía. Perseguía su sueño aun aunque este se le escapase de las manos continuamente. Luchaba hasta el final y aun después de muerto seguiría luchando, vigilante, aguardando el momento de que su enemigo se reuniese con el, continuando así su batalla eternamente.

Porque, como una tarde de verano me dijo un buen amigo, cuando uno muere no debe preocuparse por la propia muerte y mucho menos intentar revivir todos los momentos felices que ayas vivido si no que debes mirar hacia delante. Asumir lo sucedido y no tomarlo como una derrota, pues la muerte no es una desgracia y mucho menos una bendición, es simplemente un enemigo mas.

Se podría decir que es el último enemigo que deberá ser vencido.

Así pues aquel supuesto sabio que un buen día se le ocurrió la brillante idea de crear ese refrán era un ignorante que no sabia que era realmente la vida y mucho menos la muerte. El seria el cobarde, no yo.

Por que yo no me rendiré y desde donde quiera que este viviere las batallas como si fueran mías, velare por aquellos que me importan como vele por otros cuando aun estaba vivo.

Porque de todas las cosas que me han llegado a llamar a lo largo de mis treinta y seis años solo hubo una que realmente me definió.

Y son esas palabras las únicas que recordare ante mi lecho, mientras veo pasar mi mortalidad ante mis ojos. Aquellas nueve palabras pronunciadas una tarde de primavera mientras disfrutábamos de nuestra libertad, nuestra adolescencia arrebatada por una sociedad demasiado preocupada por la guerra y la destrucción como para pararse a apreciar la calidez del sol.

Es como si estuviese junto ami aun, su voz resuena clara en mi mente mientras me precipito al vació y a pesar de que soy conciente de que la persona que grita mi nombre y corre hacia mi varita en mano no es él no puedo evitar dejarme llevar. Imaginar que sus ojos se tornan marrones y que su voz se vuelve más profunda, que su cuerpo adolescente de apenas quince años crece hasta convertirse en un adulto de diecinueve años.

No puedo evitar ver en el hijo al padre, y su recuerdo llega a mí.

_-Sabes Canuto, Lily esta embarazada- suena despreocupado, pero yo lo conozco se que su voz esconde algo mas. Miedo, preocupación y sobretodo euforia._

_-Debo felicitarte o darte el pésame—bromo mientras exhalo el humo de mi cigarro._

_El sonríe dejando escapar un poco de la tensión que siente, que yo se que siente._

_-Felicitarme…por supuesto._

_-Pues felicidades papa- mi tono de burla no le enfurece sabe, al igual que yo, que por dentro estoy tan o mas ilusionado que él sin embargo lo escondo. Como todas las emociones importantes que llego a sentir, por miedo a ser considerado un débil.- ¿Y que será? ¿Se sabe ya?_

_El me mira, se revuelve el pelo._

_Algo le preocupa._

_-Quiero que seas el padrino- suelta._

_Yo doy una calada a mi cigarro y este se consume rápidamente._

_-Seria un placer- contesto liberando parte del humo.- Siempre y cuando no tenga que cambiar pañales ¿Trato?_

_Extiendo mi mano, pero el no lo nota._

_Definitivamente algo va mal._

_-¿Hay algo mas? ¿Son gemelos o algo así?- me burlo._

_El no responde, esconde la mirada y yo comprendo sin palabras lo que sucede._

_El ambiente de camaradería desaparece y la tensión se apodera de nosotros._

_Tiro el cigarro al suelo sin preocuparme por apagarlo._

_-¿James?_

_-Él ira tras mi hijo-son pocas palabras pero consiguen derrumbarme- Si algo nos sucediera…si el nos llegase a encontrar desearía que tu lo cuidases._

_Me mira. _

_En sus ojos no hay duda._

_Solo determinación._

_-Pero…No sucederá nada, tu…vosotros no moriréis- intento sonreír pero no puedo la perspectiva de un mundo sin ellos es demasiado._

_-Mejor prevenir- bromea- ¿Me prometerás protegerlo?_

_-¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no Remus o Peter? Incluso Dumbledore seria mas apropiado._

_El se ríe._

_Se burla de mí, me palmea la espalda y mira el cielo._

_Después me vuelve a contemplara y pronuncia esas nueve palabras._

_Mágicas a pesar de no tener sentido para mí._

_-Por que tu eres mas duro qu un puto mosquetero._

_-¿Un que?_

…

Las risas se van desvaneciendo de mi mente, la imagen de aquel que se me fue asignado proteger desaparece con ellas. Y ante la muerte solo puede decir una cosa.

-Cornamenta, hermano, quizás ese viejo sabio no estaba tan mal encaminado. No es tan malo recordar, refrescarte la memoria para aclárate los puntos. Puede que así consigas encontrar el sentido de tu vida. Yo sin duda encontré el sentido de la mía. ¿Y tú? Llegaste a encontrarlo.

**Bueno como y advertí tiene poco sentido y mucho según como lo veas. (Ni yo misma se que digo)**

**Solo espero que os allá gustado este versión de los últimos pensamientos de Sirius mientras traspasaba el velo.**

**¡Feliz Navidad¡ **


End file.
